Anti-Miracle
|Anchi Kiseki}} is the two hundred and eighty-seventh chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 9th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2018 series. Overview It's Atsumu's turn to serve, making all of Karasuno receivers anxious. Daichi is unable to make a successful receive on Atsumu's jump floater, which allows Inarizaki to reach match point once again. However, Karasuno quickly wins back the point on Atsumu's second serve when Kageyama and Hinata pulls off a difficult combo play when everybody least expected it. With the score at 27-27, Tsukishima decides to limit Suna's spike range and trusting Hinata with the responsibility to keep the ball in play. Plot With the set at deuce, Atsumu prepares to wreck havoc with his powerful serves. He begins with a jump floater with enough speed and unpredictability that prevented Daichi from fully receiving it. This pushes Karasuno into a corner as Inarizaki reaches match point. Coach Ukai calmly reminds his players that they don't need a miracle; all they need is to perform like they always have. Atsumu makes his second serve, not with a floater but a powerful jump serve instead. Daichi receives the ball but couldn't parry the force completely, causing the ball to fly back across the net. While the rest of Karasuno thinks the chance is lost, Hinata starts a run up for a spike. Kageyama, taking Hinata's request for the next toss as a challenge and refusing to lose, pushes himself to reach for the ball flying high above the net. He manages to reach in time and sets a proper toss to Hinata, who gleefully spikes it onto Inarizaki's court. Everybody is amazed at the duo for pulling off such a difficult toss and spike. Atsumu realizes that rather than trusting his setter, Hinata automatically assumes his setter will be able to toss and thus is always ready to attack. Atsumu begins feeling sympathetic toward Kageyama for having such a terrifying partner. However, he is shocked to find Osamu does not find anything strange with Hinata's ways of thinking. Atsumu tells his brother to be more understanding about his feelings much to Osamu's confusion due to Atsumu's tendency to be inconsiderate to others. Meanwhile, Kageyama is satisfied that he rose up and even went beyond Hinata's challenge. With the last point, Hinata moves back to serve while Tsukishima is rotated into the front row. Osamu receives Hinata's serve, thereby taking him out of Inarizaki's attacks. Tsukishima understands this and moves to block Suna's spike. While he has thought about shutting down Suna completely, Tsukishima ultimately chooses to limit Suna's path and trusts Hinata to be at the back for the receives. True to Tsukishima's expectations, Hinata is well-positioned to receive the ball. Seeing Hinata's growth, Coach Anabara apologizes and promises not to use the word "fluke" to describe Hinata's plays from now on. Appearances *Atsumu Miya *Takaaki Anabara *Yū Nishinoya *Daichi Sawamura *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Osamu Miya *Morisuke Yaku *Tetsurō Kuroo *Michinari Akagi *Shinsuke Kita *Ren Ōmimi *Heisuke Riseki *Inarizaki #12 *Kōshi Sugawara *Aran Ojiro *Keishin Ukai *Tobio Kageyama *Shōyō Hinata *Asahi Azumane *Kiyoko Shimizu *Ittetsu Takeda *Norimune Kurosu *Kei Tsukishima *Kenma Kozume *Rintarō Suna *Yūtarō Kindaichi Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Inarizaki Category:Volume 32